Batman: Holiday Special 3
by XIVwritings
Summary: Okay, this is a BIT late. I had a lot of stuff going on. The mysterious drug dealer is revealed.


Batman: Holiday Special #3

Gotham Park, April 1st, April Fools' Day. 7:12 P.M.  
One of the men who helped Calendar Man on Valentine's Day is at his family reunion when an explosion comes from 2 tables down. "Ah, they've found the landmine pie I made this morning. Delightful." Calendar Man, in an Easter Bunny suit, thinks to himself while hiding in the corner of a playground near the terrified family. He looks over to see some mothers looking for their children, he sees his oppurtunity. They find them under the playground where he moves a bench to. He throws a match in before leaving. The kids asking, "What's that smell? Smells like a gas station." As he runs towards his old crew member a fire arrupts behind him, along with explosions around the park. The former crew member turns to run but sees that someone already tried and failed, as they're running away with wasps swarming them. He turns back to see Calendar Man watching him with a cold stare. A smirk greets his face as he pulls a glock out. He shoots at his former partner to reveal that the shot was a blank. Calendar Man begins laughing and throws the gun to him. He then remarks, "Fooled you!" and runs off. The GCPD arrives and arrests the fool, believing him to be behind this all.

Meanwhile, at Gotham Merchant's Bank.  
Red Robin, A.K.A. Tim Drake, sneaks in through the sky light after finding eggs with messages talking about a robbery at Merchant's Bank. He drops down behind one of the thugs, all of which are wearing all white suits. He sweeps him by the legs and is shocked to see his head leaking a yolk-like substance. He then whispers to himself, "What in the-? Okay then." He studies the body and realizes that, "These aren't men, they're robots." He glares at the vault entrance to see 2 robots placing a giant golden egg next to the vault door. They then set the vault timer to go off 6 minutes and 63 seconds from then. He hops down to their level and comments, "6:63... Egg. Of course." Immediately after saying this, the 23 other robots turn and charge towards Tim. He pulls his staff from his utility belt and uppercuts the first one to reach him. He spins to swat the next 2 in the chest. He then activates a miniature EMP and leaps towards the other robots and springs off of one leaving a small bomb on him. It explodes taking 4 with it. "You know, I should be calling you guys 'eggbots' instead of robots? It fits better." He jabs an oncoming eggbot in the face and tazes it. The yolk-like substance in it's dome bursts out and gets on 3 surrounding bots, melting their joints and limbs. "I guess they likes their eggs boiled." The remaining 12 eggbots make a strategy to stop Tim. 6 of them charge Tim while the others get munitions. Tim runs around the eggbots swatting each one with his staff. They eventually fall leaving him to fall into the shadows to pick off the other bots with 3 minutes left. Tim throws a wing-ding at the legs of a bot going down the stairs, leaving it to fall down and break. He sneaks behind another bot and forces the head off with his staff. 3 bots move to a noise maker planted by Tim and are smashed by a fallen chandeleir. The last eggbot is by the vault, biting it's time when Tim shoots the batclaw at it's legs, hanging it up from the roof, shooting the gun it holds with a disabilizer. Tim walks over triumphantly to the egg bomb and breaks the main board off, he then splits a white wire and a yellow wire. After disabling the bomb Egghead chucks an egg at Tim, catching him off guard. The egg has red horns on it and sinks into his arm, burning him. "Gyaaaaagh!" Tim screams before ripping it out and chasing after Egghead. "Of course it was a Deviled egg. Only in Gotham." Tim sneaks around some corners and appears in front of Egghead, socking him straight in the face. Red Robin cuffs Egghead to a mailbox outside the bank and heads back to Titan Tower. "I guess it's egg-spress shipping!" Tim joyfully says.

GCPD, 9:00 P.M.  
Batman arrives at the GCPD and heads to the Interrogation Room. Gordon informs Batman that, "Calendar Man's old partner is in there. He's a bit shaken." "A bit seems like an understatement. I'll see what I can get from him." Batman enters the room and he asks, "What happened?" "There was an explosion, then fire. People were dropping dead around me after eating and wasps were swarming people. It was terrible, then that bastard came up to me dressed up as the Easter Bunny." "Do you have any useful information?" "No. He'd barely tell us anything, he was always talking to himself." Batman walks out and says to Gordon, "I found that the wasp nest was connected to a tripwire and that the playground was scorched with people trapped inside. From what he told me, some or all of the food was poisoned with a rigged explosion. Did you find anything else there?" "Tons of easter eggs, some of which exploded taking a handful of my men. Just a second." Gordon says as Merkel gives him some news, "So, one of those robots at Merchant's Bank had some numbers on it, if that helps." Gordon yawns and turns to tell Batman, "It's in the Evidence roo- ugh. Why can't he ever wait for the conversation to end?" Batman runs to the Evidence Room to search for the eggbot. He finds it swatting it's head against it's storage unit. Batman unlocks the unit and grabs the bot by it's yellow tie. He studies the numbers on it's back and then tosses it back into the unit and locks it. "The numbers are linked to a Krank Co. Toys production facility." Batman says aloud, somehow knowing that Gordon just walked in. "So do you want some backup?" Gordon asks him before Merkel comes over with officers ready to move on location. "No." Batman responds pointing at the eggbot, "You should check that." Gordon turns to see the bot slamming it's head on the window, Batman leaving while he's distracted. "Merkel! Take care of that! Thanks for the hea- Again?!"

Krank Co. Toys.  
Batman sneaks into a ventilation shaft and works his way in. He hears a buzzsaw and welding tools being used. He follows the noises to the main office where he sees an overweight man with an egg-shaped head. "Humpty Dumpty" Batman mutters, he notices him making drones with flamethrowers and tazers. Among these drones are other bots going to the ducts. Right as Batman is about to sneak into the room, he's attacked by a small roomba with a turret on top. Batman falls out of the vent trying to escape the bullets leaving the turret. Batman, now face to face with multiple roombas and drones, flips onto his chest and sinks a batarang into one of the roombas. He's now slicing at drones and stomping roombas, hearing Humpty saying in rhyme, "Of course, another attacker, but I promise you Bats, I'm no slacker." Batman begins to stomp towards him but is halted by a drone with broken rotors being chucked at the wall. He looks to see Azrael standing there, wearing clad white garb with a red cross and chainlink armor underneath. "Greetings Batman." Azrael utters as he lunges forward at Humpty with a dagger potruding from his gauntlet. Humpty flops onto his side to avoid the hit, while Batman grabs Azrael by his split cape. Azrael turns to ask Batman, "Why would you attempt to slow me?" "The day that I put on this mask, I made an oath not to take a life, be it a criminal or a villain." Batman responds. Meanwhile, Humpty is attempting to crawl away unnoticed. Azrael backflips next to Dumpty, and picks him up by his collar. Blood trickling down from his throat. Azrael, not noticing, comments, "While working for your cause, I shall abide by these constructs." "My cause?! You and I aren't affiliated." Azrael, infuriated, throws Dumpty at the brick wall, cracking his head open. "Fine then, he is yours to deal with." He storms off, dropping smoke pellets behind him. Batman runs over to see Humpty with a crack going down the side of his head, and blood spilling from his throat. GCPD officers and Gordon run in, Gordon immediately asking, "What the hell happened?!" "He was attacked, and I'm taking him to the hospital." Batman hoist Humpty onto his back and begins jogging to the Batmobile. The Batmobile revs up and bursts towards Elliot Memorial Hospital. Azrael watching from the rooftops before grappling away.

Elliot Memorial Hospital.  
Batman gets to the hospital and runs Humpty in, doctors not taking much care. That is, except for one doctor with a look of excitement in his eyes. The doctor grabs a gurney and waits for Batman to lay Humpty there. Batman quickly reports, "He has a cracked skull and puncture in his voicebox." "I'll take care of him." Batman runs out of the hospital, but not before informing the doctor to, "Report to the GCPD once he's been properly treated." Humpty is wheeled in and immediately gets treated by the doctor and his nurse. Humpty slipping out of consciousness, seeing the doctor's coat on a chair in the back. He notices a card on it that reads, "Dr. Matthew Thorne" Soon to be unconscious, he can hear Matthew saying, "Quickly! I need some anesthetic, Anica!"

April 8th, 4:59 A.M., Alfred's birthday. Alfred wakes up gleefully, knowing what day it is. It's his birthday, his vacation! He gets out a pen and paper and begins writing a note for Bruce and co. He grabs his bags, drives over to one of Wayne's private jets, and starts it up. He gets it set for auto-pilot and sets the destination at: London. As he puts an eye cover on to rest, he hears footsteps pattering right past him. He gets up, grabs a rifle, and heads to where he heard the steps last. He then arrives at the bathroom when the source of the footsteps walks out. "Of course, I couldn't have had a PEACEFUL trip." Damian Wayne exits the bathroom saying, "I shouldn't be much of a problem at all, Pennyworth. Just don't look into where I'm going at night." "I can't promise you anything at the moment, master Damian."

An alley near Janis Cosmetics, April 20th, day.  
A man in a plad suit walks into an alley, seeing a distinguished looking dealer. He approaches him and says in his Jersey accent, "Hey, who are you?" "I'm a dealer, you can call me the Seeder." "What have you got for Matches?" "I have only one item on sale, and today of all days, it's free." "Ooh, hand me some man." The Seeder reaches into his pocket to grab some weed, looking back up to see an arrow blazing towards him. The arrow stamps his hand to the wall. He looks around to see his customer gone. A moment later, Batman drops from the roof and drop kicks Floronic Man. He takes the hit and pulls his arm off of the wall and arrow. "A sting? I should have expected as much." he utters before swatting Batman. As he's hurled backwards, the Atom leaps from his chest and socks Floronic Man, while growing. "Well then, you are full of surprises aren't you? Where are you?" he says as Atom shrinks to the size of a penny. "Ah, there you are." Seeder says as small weeds pull from between the cracks of the buidings, wrapping around the Atom's legs and arms. "Did you think that would work?" "No, but it would distract you just long enough." After Atom says this, a barrage of arrows hit him. Floronic Man angrily sheds his skin to reveal his wood structured plant body, leaving his arrow filled husk behind. He gets socked and then kicked in the side by Batman. A vine grows from his side and wraps around Batman's leg. The vine lifts him into the air and thorns slowly rise from it. Floronic Man starts striking him and mentioning, "I'm ridding this world of mankind. It's for the greater good." "And what good is that?" Floronic Man swings him into a wall and then drops him, before responding, "Plant superiority." Another barrage of arrows hit him, this time they pop open and reveal liquid nitrogen. As his body freezes, Atom's binds let go. "Did... did we beat Woodrue?" Green Arrow asks over the comms. "No, you did NOT!" shout Holly and Eva, the Seeder's hired help. They begin fighting a recovering Batman and Atom. Meanwhile, the weeds that binded Atom begin to tear from the walls, forming a small body that begin to climb the buildings and look for Green Arrow. "Nap time, ladies." Ollie confidently proclaims before grabbing a couple of arrows with knockout gas to take care of Holly and Eva when some leaves begin to clump up, along with other twigs, weeds, and blades of grass. The small mass begins to attack Ollie, grabbing the K.O. arrows and breaking them. This releases the gas, resorting Queen to run and jump to another building to stay awake. The plants still tracing him, he grabs an incendiary arrow and fires. The small beast perishes, but this distraction lasted long enough for Batman to be pinned down by Eva. Atom starts shrinking out of sight and reemerging like an adventurous game of whack-a-mole, striking Holly without stop. "You'll quit that if you want him to live!" Eva exclaims as she puts a knife to Batman's throat. Atom reemerges to his regular size aand puts his hands up. "You know, this really gets us nowhere. That's not even a valid negotiation when you could just off him and me in an instant." Atom says. "Wouldn't it be 'Him and I?'" Eva asks. "No, you wouldn't say '...just off I...'" he answers, then leaping forward and grabbing her knife, bringing it down in size with him. "But then again, you don't seem to bright considering that you're accepting orders from a plant." Ray says. Oliver shoots a net-arrow at Holly, remarking, "Nice decoy, Ray!" and then another at Eva. "Uh, decoy. Yeah." She then grabs another knife and begins fraying the kevlar lines. A small bit of hemp comes off of the first arrow to hit Jason, and it slowly begins to rustle over to Woodrue. Within an instant of contact with its former body, Floronic Man breaks off the frozen parts of himself and begins to march towards his opponents. Vines grow from his arm, lunge toward Batman, and encapsulate him. Floronic Man admits, "I can't see you, though I'm sure that you know when you're beat." "He might..." a voice screams from overhead, "But I, don't!" The voice, of course, belongs to Green Arrow. He leaps from a building overhead and begins firing at Jason. Jason waits for Queen to jump over again, before tossing Batman at him. With that, he takes the net off of the unconscious Holly, commanding, "Hurry up, Eva! I'm paying you good money!" A red-headed teen has been watching the entire exchange go down since Floronic Man's transformation. He sees Floronic Man charging away with Holly on his shoulders. He trips Eva as she is running away, her attention on grabbing another knife to throw at Atom. She falls and Batman, with his partners cuff her. "Great job, kid!" Ollie says gleefully. "We really needed that!" Atom says in an as chipper tone. "Oh, it was nothing, you guys are the real heroes!" the teen says. "That was something. What's your name, kid?" Batman asks him. "My name's Archie, Archie Atkins. It was awesome to help you guys." "Well, we have to interrogate Scary Spice here. We'll see you some other time." Green Arrow tells Archie. They begin to walk away and get into a Javelin that arrives soon. Archie happily walks away and calls Jughead, beginning to boast, "Hey Jug, I just met Batman! Green Arrow and Atom were there too! Huh? No, I didn't get any autographs. Besides, I don't even have a pen or anything."

Batcave, interrogation room, 5 minutes later.  
Eva wakes up buckled and strapped into a chair. Batman enters and asks, "What is he planning?!" "He wants to rid the world of humans by over populating the world with plants. He's striking on Earth Day." "Well, that was really straight forward." Green Arrow says from behind her. "Why?" "He doesn't pay me well enough. And besides, he dropped me like a pile of hotcakes." "Understandable. So what do we do with her now, Bats?" Green Arrow looks around to see the door closing shut and no Batman. "Hey Bats! Don't leave me in here with her! I don't want to knockout so soon. It's only no-" Green Arrow and Eva fall asleep. Batman remarks to Atom, "He was getting annoying." "Getting?" Atom says in response, with a smirk. "Well, you've got me there. We'll need to be ready for the attack." "I'll get in the Javelin and head over to Louisiana. We're going to need Swamp Thing's help." Atom proclaims. "Alright, just take Green Arrow with you."

April 22nd, Earth Day. Atom and Green Arrow get ready to land in Gotham, on a Javelin when a huge vine strikes it. The vine slams the Javelin to the ground and reels back to strike again. "Guess the jolly green jackass knows we're here." Oliver says in an aggravated tone. Atom attempts to start up offensive protocols on the ship, but the screen reads, "Insufficient energy resources." "Oh yay! What do we do about that, pointdexter?" Oliver says while the huge vine strikes. "I'm going to go grab a cooling cell from the back of the ship," Atom responds, pointing at the Emerald Archer, "and you can start firing at that thing." Oliver runs to the middle of the ship and sits on the firing rig seat. The rig elevates and he begins shooting ice arrows at the vine, considering that the firing rig has no ammo. Atom grabs the cooling cell and rushes over to load the cell into the firing deck. "Now the real fun can start!" Green Arrow happily shouts while grabbing a small control screen from his left side, setting the guns to pop up. Oliver grabs the mechanical sleeves connected to the rig and begins firing. The vine sprouts smaller vines and spikes to combat the opposition. Atom contacts Batman to inform him of the situation. "Hey Batman, he's already launched the attack." "I know, I just destroyed a bush that sprouted vines and attacked a family. "If it's not one thing, then it's another." Ollie interrupts. He freezes a lot of the smaller vines when one of the smaller vines swats him across the face. He yells, "Exaggerated celluri stick!" while firing more aggresively. Batman ends the transmission with, "I'll leave you to it, Atom. Floronic Man marched with an army over to the Boctanical Gardens." Four highly modified venus flytraps shoot out and latch onto the wings. "It never ends!" Queen furiously says, his arms getting tired. Two of the venus flytraps let go and charge towards him. He freezes them and takes aim at the flytraps' roots. He ices them and then takes off the sleeves. He fires an explosive arrow at the vine and it shatters everywhere. "That looks like a lot of cleanup." Ray says with concern. "We don't have time for that, look!" Green Arrow points at more plants bursting from buildings and shrubbery all the like. Atom and Green Arrow gear up to take care of the new vegetation problem. Meanwhile, Batman throws a can of pesticide at a group of plantmorphs and swats them down, their bodies falling apart and disintegrating. He opens JLA comms and calls Swamp Thing, "Swamp Thing, as I'm sure you've heard, Jason Woodrue has launched his assault. We need you to combat his floral beasts." "Yes, I can help you. My body will take a small while to transfer myself there. He's taken over so much plantlife in Gotham, I may have to get there on foot." "Alright, whenever your forces can be applied." Batman keeps the line on and looks around to see tons of Dryads emerging. He pops his knuckles and puts his fists up, readying for a great brawl. He swings into the mob using a batgrapple and throws down incendary pellets to disperse the crowd. He socks a Dryad and spin kicks into another one. He leaps towards the remaining crowd that hasn't already left or been defeated, flips and drop kicks a Dryad. Atom says over comms, "Bats, we're flying i-" "I'm going to ice them!" Green Arrow interjects. Oliver freezes the remaining Dryads while Batman gets into a duct to sneak into the Boctanical Gardens. "Thanks Oliver. Swamp Thing should be able to reform in Gotham if we distract Floronic Man." Batman sneaks closer and closer to Jason when Azrael drops from the skyroof. "Defiler of Gotham! You'll stand no longer!" Azrael shouts triumphantly while slashing down Dryads and other plantmorphs. "Who in the hell do you think you are?!" Floronic Man shouts at Azrael as he slaughters his guards. "I am Azrael, and I am here to rid Gotham of you!" Azrael proclaims while blasting a firebolt at him. "GYAAAH!" Jason screams, fire and smoke bellowing from his mouth, eyes, and nose. Batman busts through the ducts and begins yelling at Azrael, "What did you do?! What did you do?!" "I've protected Gotham. I've gone lengths that you wouldn't even arouse the idea of. I've killed." Woodrue's wooden skeleton sits there, green goop and plants sliding down it. Batman throws a few batarangs at Azrael while rushing him. Azrael deflects them with the fins on his right gauntlet and braces himself as Batman charges in with a spin kick. Azrael hops above the kick and guards his chest from a rising knee. He is unsuccessful as his head bobs up and is greeted with a double jab to the face. Meanwhile, Swamp Thing's body forms in front of the Boctanical Garden. "Woodrue's grown more powerful since we last met." Swamp Thing notes. Behind him a wooden husk emerges from a stock of vines, plants wrapping around his body. The body moves towards Swamp Thing, eyes rolling from the back of it's head, it's body growing, becomming more floral than wood. "Way more powerful!" Floronic Man screams as he punches through Swamp Thing's chest. Jason grins a crooked smile as he tries to take his arm out. "Huh?" "You knew it wouldn't be that easy." Swamp Thing says as vines charge from him to Jason. "True. Guh!" Swamp Thing slams him to the ground and retracts his vines, reforming his chest and readying to battle. Floronic Man raises and charges at Swamp Thing, their bodies intertwining and striking at eachother. Jason is uppercut and responds by grabbing Swamp Thing's throat, forcing him to the ground. The vines of his arms stay and Woodrue's skeletal, wooden arms rise and begin pounding on Swamp Thing's face. Swamp Thing raises his arm to meet Jason's throat, his hand becoming a cactus texture, pricks tearing at Jason's throat. Swamp Thing begins to rise while choking Jason when Holly flips behind him, throwing knives. The knives land in his back and start to blaze. Swamp Thing sheds his back. Back with Batman, Azrael has primed his daggers and begun swiping and slashing at Batman. Batman evades the strikes and grabs Azrael by his shoulder and knees him. Azrael swings upward with the Sword of Salvation & the Sword of Sin. Batman can only evade the attacks just in time. "Who are you under that mask?" Batman asks him. "You haven't earned the right, Wayne." Batman looks at him in awe, then backflips to evade attack. A giant vine strikes as the two rush at eachother, throwing them both to the side, knocking them out. Swamp Thing enters, holding Floronic Man by his chest plate and slamming him into a wall. Holly tries to sneak attack him, but trips landing in a vine trap. "Hey, the plants are falling. Did we win?" Oliver asks over comms. "Almost." Floronic Man says, rising yet again. Atom grows from out of nowhere, and says, "We will, in a minute." Atom leaps and shrinks between Jason's eyes. He opens a small vile and poors it on Woodrue's brain. "GYUUUUGH." the Floronic Man lets out as he goes comatose. "What did you do to him?" Swamp Thing asks. "I made a serum that would leave the patient comatose for 6 months. In other words, he's a vegetable now." Swamp Thing face palms but, admits, "That was nice. Do you have other samples?" "No. Though, I can make more." As they speak, Azrael comes to and vanishes without a moment's notice. 


End file.
